I'm So Sorry
by Ashley-Magnus
Summary: What was going through Magnus' Mind when the sanctuary was attacked by the Cabal?


I was sitting at the top of the North Tower, waiting for the Cabal to attack. I knew they would and I knew they would have Ashley come after me, I heard Will join me "Once more into the breach, dear friends." I heard him say as he came to stand on the edge "Once more or close up the walls with our English pride" I replied to him without turning to face him, Will sat down and looked out at the City "We could all just run away" "If only we were that smart" I told him and I saw out of the corner of my eye him looking at the weapon I had in my hands "So that's it?" he asked me I still did not turn to him as I answered "Nikola promised me it's his finest work" this time Will faced me "I'm sure it is. Maybe somebody else should use it" I still didn't face him as I said "It has to be me and we both know it" Will sighed he seemed frustrated "Magnus, she's not Ashley anymore. I know thats hard to accept, but you-" "You should leave while you still can, Will. You've done more than your share" I interrupted him knowing if he continued I would break down "Yeah I should" Will's phone started to ring and reached to take it out of his pocket "But like you said, I'm just not that smart" He finally answered his phone and said "This is Will" I could hear a noise coming from it, I took it out of his hand and threw it as far as I could "Bloody Hell" I said knowing it must have been the cabal, I heard Henry over the radio "Uh, Magnus, we've been hit by a remote hack. I've lost links to all external networks. It looks like it piggy-backed on a cell signal" I knew it was the cabal "What about the EM shield?" I asked him knowing it was the only way to stop them teleporting into the sanctuary "Yeah it's still up" he told me and then he was back on the radio telling me "We just lost it".

I was looking at one of the wires on the weapon when one of the super abnormals teleported right next to me, I quickly raised the weapon and fired upon it and saw it fall down, I heard another one teleport into my office and I raised weapon at that one and then I Ashley teleported in "Ashley, please for the love of god-" another one teleported directly next to me and fired on him and then the others teleported away".

I was walking throw the now empty main lab with the weapon ready to fire, one of the super abnormals teleported in front of me just about to attack, I used the weapon on him before he has they chance and then I saw Ashley teleport in "Ashley. Listen to me. Please. I don't want to do this. You don't want to do this" Ashley teleported closer to me and I raised the weapon she then teleported behind me, turned to face her and she swipes at me forcing me to fall to the ground, I had deep lacerations to my left arm. I brought the weapon up to aim at Ashley "Ashley" As I said that I saw my daughter pause and she appeared to be actually listening to me though her eyes where still red "Do you remember when you were small? You used to come into my room in the middle of the night. You'd crawl into my arms and you'd say, 'Mummy, I'm afraid'" I placed the weapon down beside me, tears falling down my cheeks "Ashley, I'm afraid". Ashley glared at me and raised her arm to attack me "Hey, Blondie!' I turned around to see Kate standing across the room holding a rocket launcher, she fired and hit Ashley, and I blew my daughter up, I turned away. Kate came over and dragged me to my feet "We have got to move" another one of the super abnormals came and kicked Kate and then knocked her to the ground.

The abnormal was about to attack me when I saw someone grab it's arm, it was Ashley, she looked over at me and I saw her beautiful blue eyes, I knew what she was about to do and looked into her eyes and said "Ashley,please…" Ashley looked at me with tears in her eyes "Mom?" she said to me and suddenly looked very determined look on her face and she suddenly teleported away and was disintegrated by the EM shield, at that exact moment I felt my heart break and all I could do was cry.

The End


End file.
